Question: Solve for $y$ : $-9 = 19 + y$
Answer: Subtract $19$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-9 {- 19}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{y} \\ -9 &=& 19 + y \\ \\ {-19} && {-19} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -9 {- 19} &=& y \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ y = -28$